Sous cette pluie
by Driope
Summary: L'affrontement final : Sasuke contre Naruto, Naruro contre Sasuke. POV Sasuke; song-fic; SasuNaru sous-entendu (et à sens unique, peut-être); One-Shot (il y aura peut-être une suite si on me la réclame )


_Sous cette pluie_ , a été "interprêtée" par Alys, composée par Lightning et écrite par TBK.  
Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, l'Auteur de _Naruto_.

(les adjectifs ont été accordés au masculin pour correspondre aux personnages)

Cette fan-fiction contient des spoilers, et quelques sous-entendus de romance entre Sasuke et Naruto.

* * *

\- SOUS CETTE PLUIE -

Je ne t'ai pas donné le nom de la vallée, mais tu as tout de suite compris. Je n'avais pas à prononcer un seul mot, nous nous serions toujours et tout de même retrouvés.

C'était ici,

Le décor est le même, tu t'en souviens ? J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, depuis notre dernier affrontement.

Sous cette pluie,

Ce jour là il a plu. Tu me rattrapais, nous nous battîmes, je gagnai et tu perdis, c'est ainsi; il plut et je m'en allai.

Que je t'ai aimé.

Ou peut-être étai-ce plus tôt ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce jour là je n'ai pas pu te tuer. Ce fut je crois la seule occasion que je n'eusse jamais de mettre fin à tes jours. Les autres fois il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'interposer.  
Aujourd'hui c'est entre toi, et moi.

Le cœur léger,  
Ce rire dans ta voix,  
Tout m'a apaisé.

J'ai eu l'impression, à chaque fois que je te revoyais, que tu me sortais un peu des ténèbres. Que tu me tirais un peu plus fort vers la surface. Tu envoyais de l'eau sur le feu de ma haine, et de l'air au feu de ma vie.

Regarde-moi...

Malgré tout je restais opiniâtrement comme cloué au fond de mes abysses. Dès que ton regard se détournait, alors c'était comme si tu m'avais lâché, et que je recommençais à couler.

Ces sentiments,  
Évanescents,  
Consument l'esprit.

Je sombre toujours plus quand tu n'es pas là, et aujourd'hui alors que tu es là, j'ai l'impression que mes deux pieds sont attachés à une énorme pierre par une lourde chaîne d'acier, qui me traîne encore vers le fond, malgré toi.  
Depuis la nuit fatidique je suis consumé par la vengeance. Et alors que j'avais vengé mon clan, je n'en tirai aucune satisfaction. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, j'ai tant sacrifié pour en arriver là, pour finalement me rendre compte que ma haine n'était pas dirigée contre la bonne personne. Tu n'as jamais tué ton frère, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est.

Une main tendue,

Mais tu es toujours là, et tu veux que je rentre. Ne vois-tu pas que je vais mal, que pour cette raison je ne le peux pas ?

Une âme éperdue,  
Qui guide mes envies...

Je crois que je suis dingue, est-ce que c'est déjà un pas vers la démence ?

Sauve-moi,  
Je suis là...

Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas, comme je te le demande depuis le début ?

... Abandonné.

Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à la fin ? Qu'attends-tu bon sang ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tu reviens toujours, tu n'abandonnes jamais.  
N'abandonnes-tu donc jamais ?

Je me bats pour toi,  
Entends-tu ma voix ?

Lâche-moi, laisse-moi seul !

Ce sentiment  
D'être enchaîné...

Laisse-moi couler. Même toute ta lumière n'arrivera pas à me sortir de là.

Je ne peux m'en passer,  
Tu es ma destinée,

Bien sûr que je peux !

Entrave-la !

Et quand je t'aurais tué de mes propres mains, je serai enfin seul. Alors tu cessera d'être si envahissant. Je serai enfin seul, sans toi.

Reste au près de moi,  
Et continue de guider mes pas,  
Tu resteras pour toujours une part de moi.

Si tu n'attaques pas, alors c'est moi qui engagerai le combat.

Et continue de guider mes pas,  
Tu resteras pour toujours une part de moi.

Tu es toujours en travers de mon chemin, Naruto.

Défais ces chaînes,  
Abandonne-moi,  
Abandonne-moi.

Tu ne comprends rien.

Emprisonné.

Depuis notre premier combat, je veux que tu me laisses seul. Pour atteindre mon but, il me faut que je sois seul. Si tu t'acharnes à vouloir me ramener, alors je vais devoir te tuer. Ainsi je serai enfin seul.

Libère-moi,

Naruto...

Il y a une fin sans toi,

Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux, alors ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux même plus te vaincre ?

La vie me tend ses bras,

C'est une drôle de métaphore, mais elle te correspond si bien.

...

Je suis sauvé.

Je me bats pour moi, Entends-tu ma voix ?  
Ce sentiment

Je suis à court de chakra, une chance pour moi que tu le sois aussi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu longtemps face à Kurama sans Susanoo.  
C'est très différent d'un combat classique de taijutsu. J'ai mal; tes coups me blessent physiquement, et j'ai mal.

D'être enchaîné...

Laisse-moi, avec ma solitude. Laisse-moi avec ma douleur, mon histoire, ma malédiction, laisse-moi.  
Ton poing fuse et s'écrase sur ma joue, le mien riposte de lui-même, vers ton ventre. Ni toi ni moi n'avons esquivé. Sommes-nous épuisés à ce point ?

Je peux vivre sans,  
Mon destin n'es pas scellé,

Comment pourrais-je abandonner ma haine, alors qu'aujourd'hui elle fait partie intégrante de moi ?  
Nous nous battons.

Relance les dés !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu, Naruto. Je l'admets : Tu as gagné.

Je suis délivré.

Est-ce que tu es celui que je dois remercier ?

Je tracerai mon chemin sans toi,

Je ne peux pas rester à Konoha. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçu ou soulagé que tu ne sois pas là. Sakura est là, elle. Comme le jour où j'ai déserté, mais aujourd'hui, je ne l'assommerais pas. Le Hokage est là aussi. Mais je ne te vois pas.  
Pourtant, il paraît que c'est grâce à toi si je ne croupis pas en prison, avec les yeux bandés et mon Sharringan scellé.

Et plus jamais tu ne m'entraveras.

Finalement te voilà, comme il y a trois ans. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'essaies pas de m'arrêter; merci.  
Je reviendrais, idiot !

Tu n'as plus aucune emprise sur moi,

Je me sens plus léger, un peu grâce à toi. Je suis content que tu ne me coures pas après pour me ramener. Je suis fier d'imaginer qu'aujourd'hui tu me fais confiance. Je n'ai pas eu à te le dire que tu savais déjà qu'un jour, je reviendrais.

Et ce nouveau départ m'accomplira.

Mais aujourd'hui je pars. J'ai, je pense, des choses à me faire pardonner. Pas auprès de toi, qui m'a pardonné d'office, qui ne m'en a jamais voulu; bien sûr. Je me dis simplement que, peut-être qu'en faisant quelques bonnes actions je pourrai au moins me pardonner moi-même.

Je tracerai mon chemin sans toi,

Tu as défais mes chaînes, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Maintenant c'est à moi de nager vers la surface. Quand j'y serai seulement, alors je pourrais voir vraiment le soleil.

Et plus jamais tu ne m'entraveras.

Tu n'es plus en travers de mon chemin, tu ne l'étais pas vraiment. Tu es au bout de mon chemin, et quand je t'aurai rattrapé, on le parcourra ensemble, Naruto.

Tu n'as plus aucune emprise sur moi,

Merci pour tout.

Et ce nouveau départ m'accomplira.

* * *

Ou "comment controverser une chanson pour en faire du SasuNaru". Sérieusement, la chanson ne parle pas du tout de ça, mais j'avais envie. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas (genre, vraiment) à laisser votre avis en commentaire, je carbure aux reviews n_n !


End file.
